An Arranged Marriage To A What?
by emolover1400
Summary: 16 year old Violet finds her world turned upside down when her parents tell her that she's having an arranged marriage. Can she deal with it? Or will she spaz and not go through it?
1. Chapter 1

Ello! My name is Violet. I'm your ordinary girl. You know: blonde, tall, curves in all the right places. OH! And I'm sixteen. I'm not popular at my school. I mean, I guess I could be. I'm pretty enough for it… I think… but I'm not popular. And I like it, damn it. Another thing, I'm single. Big surprise. (Not sarcasm). One more little tidbit about me. My family is insanely messed up. Most of the time. I'm an only child. My dad left when I was five. He couldn't handle the 'huge responsibility' of having a child. Or so my mum says. However, my mum and I manage alone. But there is one problem, and the kids in school made it up. Apparently, I've gone emo. I get teased about it five days a week… non-stop. It's not even true! Yet no one believes me. Anyways, I'm on my way to school. At least it's Friday. I have one friend, Nyree. She's the only one who'd actually stick up for me. And she does. Every class we have together, which is every class. It's a good thing sometimes. But she's always telling people to shut up. ALWAYS! So you're still reading this? Well, if you really are truly interested, keep reading. However, imma start from the beginning. When I was age five. When it all started.

~~11 years ago~~

I woke up startled. This was my fifth bad dream in five nights. I heard yelling from downstairs, so I got up and walked to the noise. It was my mum and dad… again.  
"WELL EXUSE ME FOR CARING FOR OUR CHILD!"  
"YOU MEAN YOUR CHILD!" mum lowered her voice.  
"You bastard! She's yours too. You helped me make her. YOU knocked ME up! Not the other way around!" I decided to make myself seen.  
"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" they turned towards me.  
"Nothing, honey. Go back to bed," mum said in a soothing voice.  
"NO! WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled it. It felt good, in a way. My dad looked at me with sadness and anger in his eyes.  
"Nothing, little one. Go back to bed," my dad said. I was tired of all the lies. I went up to them.  
"I'm tired with all the lies," I said. Then I slapped them. As hard as I could. I then proceeded to run to my room. I can't believe I just did that! But they should understand that I was aggravated, right? I waited for them to come in and yell at me, but no one came. I eventually went back to bed. But just as I was falling asleep, I heard them come into my room. They kissed my forehead, said 'goodnight', then left.

~~The next morning~~

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed, ate, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and picked up my mess. In that order. I then grabbed my book bag and headed out the door to catch my bus. I sat next to my friend, Nyree. She was nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement.  
"Can you believe it? Three more days of school! I'm so happy!" she took in my mood. "Vi?" she's the only one who calls me that. Well, besides my parents, of course. "Vi? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Nothing but the same old stuff." She understood immediately. Then the school bully walked onto the bus. Let me tell you bout her. Her name is Lilly. She's like me, white. And she HATES anyone who isn't white. Which means she hates Nyree. However, she doesn't mess with Nyree. No one does. Cuz Nyree would kick you butt.  
"Oh look, it's Violet. How's you mum Violet? Oh wait! I couldn't care less!" With that, she walked past me, but stopped and turned around and pulled me out of the bus seat. Nyree got up and looked at Lilly. Nyree smiled an evil little smile that I knew to well. The next action, I knew was coming. Nyree punched Lilly in her stomach. Not hard, but enough for Lilly to get the message. If people didn't know that Nyree was nice, she could be the school bully. Anyway, let's skip the rest of that day. Nothing else happened anyways. Let's go back to last year, when the rumors started.

~~Last year~~

"Come on, Vi! We're gonna be late!"  
"Ohkay, NYREE! I GET IT!" I'd bet you wanna know what's going on. We're going to be late for class… again.  
"Wow… some one better drop that attitude before I smack it out of them."  
"Nyree… I've been like this because my grandma DIED! AND YOU DON'T CARE! I WAS CLOSE TO HER!" Nyree sighed.  
"Ohkay, Vi. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I sighed this time.  
"I know. I just miss her so freakin' much." I started to break down in tears.  
"It's ohkay, Vi, It's ohkay." Nyree hugged me. I noticed people were staring at me for a bit, and then walking way, seeing that I was a mess. We arrived at class. Late, of course.

~~Later~~

I finally got home and then I tripped outside. On the sidewalk. Great… Note. Sarcasm. The fall cut my arm several times. WONDERFUL! JUST GREAT! Again. Note. Sarcasm. I walked inside and cleaned my wounds. I then went upstairs to my room to do my homework. After a grueling two hours of working on homework, I went to bed.

~~The next day~~

I woke up late. Great. I took a rushed shower, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, brushed my teeth quickly, then yanked my hairbrush through my hair, and rushed to get other stuff ready. You know, make-up, hugged my mum, and stuff like that. I got to school and threw my stuff in my locker, then went to class. I met Nyree there. I was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. Everyone could see my cuts from the fall. I walked into the classroom and saw Lilly. Lilly looked over at me and smirked.  
"HEY LOOK, EVERYONE! VIOLET'S GONE EMO!"  
"NO I HAVEN'T! I FELL ON A SIDEWALK YESTERDAY!"  
"Someone's in denial," Lilly said. I sighed, defeated.  
So that's how it started. By falling on a sidewalk, I became emo.


	2. Chapter 2

- present day -

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. Bet you wanna know what happened? Of course you do. Alright. I'll tell you what happened.

- 10 minutes ago -

Wow. Today was the best day ever! No one said any mean comments or anything! It's a friggin miracle! I walked through the door and walked into the living room.  
"Mum?" She didn't answer. "Mum? You here?"  
"In the kitchen, dear," she responded. I walked into the kitchen and froze. Mum was crying, and dad was here. I glared at him.  
"What is he doing here," I hissed.  
"Watch the way you talk to me, young lady."  
"NO," I shouted. "I HATE YOU! YOU LEFT US BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME! AND NOW YOU SHOW UP? HELL-TO-THE-NO!" Mum stared at me with shock, and dad's face became beyond angry, his face becoming red. He walked up to me and stopped just in front of me, raising his hand.  
"If you hit me, I WILL call the cops." He lowered his hand, sighed, then walked away.  
"I didn't came here for this pathetic argument. Violet, you mother and I have something to tell you." I lifted my eyebrow in confusion. My mum looked up at me. Fresh tears in her eyes, along with an apology. Whatever the news is, I can tell that I'm not going to like it.  
"Vi, you're having an arranged marriage. I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to get you out of it, but I couldn't. I don't want this for y-" She stopped in mid-sentence. I looked at the mirror on the fridge, and instantly knew why. My eyes were dark, almost like violet. I should probably explain. My eyes turn violet when I get mad. "Violet," my mum asked. "You ohkay, Vi?"  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME MUM? HOW COULD YOU," I shouted. I stormed off to my room, slamming my door. Annnnd, that's where we left off. I officially hate my life. My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to find that my best friend, Nyree, was calling.  
"I hate my life hotline, Violet speaking. May I help you?"  
"Vi, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just the usual. You know, come home, find dad that abandoned me and my mum, then find out that I'm having an arranged marriage. Can't wait, by the way. Note. Sarcasm," I said, finishing my rant.  
"Oh no. You're only 16!" that wasn't Nyree. I rose my eyebrows in confusion.  
"Sorry Vi. I have a few friends over."  
"OHMIGOSH! You have other friends," I asked in a fake shocked voice.  
"Yes, silly, she does." Ohkay, that wasn't Nyree or the other person that had talked to me before. The one before was a girl. This was a guy's voice.  
"Alexis, shut up or I'll slap you," said Nyree. I laughed.  
"Alexis? Wasn't that the new kid from like three weeks ago?"  
"Yes, Vi, he is. Why don't you come over so we can hang out and you can get more friends other then me," laughed Nyree.  
"Sure, be over in less then 10." I hung up my phone, put it in my pocket, then ran downstairs. I snuck past my mum and dad, who were fighting just like old times. Just as I opened up the front door, my dad appeared behind me. I could feel him standing there.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"A friend's house."  
"No, you're not. We are having guests for dinner soon." I stared at him. No. I glared.  
"Watch me," I said curtly. I turned, opened the door, and ran the five minute distance to Nyree's house. I arrived after about two minutes. I rung the doorbell, and walked right on in. it's what we do to let the other know that we have arrived. I walked into Nyree's living room.  
"I has arrived. You may party now," I said smiling. Nyree chuckled while I got wired looks from her friends. I looked at the girl that I assume talked to me over the phone. She was short-ish, blonde hair, and fairly pretty. Nyree noticed me staring at her, and introduced us.  
"Vi, this is Mandy. Mandy, this is Violet." A look of familiarly flashed through her eyes.  
"Emo girl, right?"  
"I'M NOT EMO! I FELL DOWN ON A SIDEWALK, DAMNIT," I yelled. She looked down.  
"Oh." I looked at the guy, Alexis.  
"Alexis, Violet. Vi, Alexis," said Nyree, sounding unsure. Alexis nodded a hello at me, one that I returned. He was cute. He had a Mexican-ish look, his hair was styled so it pointed in every direction. Nyree grinned.  
"Let's watch a movie," Nyree suggested.  
"I wanna choose the movie," said Alexis.  
"Sure," I said. "Knock yourself out." He ran over to the movie case, and selected a movie. He hid it behind his back as he walked over to Nyree, Mandy, and I. he stopped a few feet from us, and brung the movie to our view.  
"Barbie," I asked. "No, no dear. Put that back. I'll pick." I grinned evilly. I walked up to the movie case with Alexis. He put the Barbie movie back, then went to the others, who were sitting on the couch. I scanned the shelf of movies, picking out the scariest movie that Nyree owned, which was the movie Insidious. I walked to the T.V., put it on the right station, and put in the movie. The movie started to play.  
"Oh, lordy. A scary movie? If you get scared, don't try to hide behind me," said Alexis. I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.  
"Ohkay, children. Enough," scolded Nyree. I stuck my tongue out at her. Eventually, we all settled down and watched the movie. And at the end, Alexis was the only one who got scared throughout the whole movie. When, at the end, the ghost lady made an appearance, Alexis shot out of the spot he was in on the couch, and ran to the kitchen. Screaming. The rest of us got up to follow when the credits started. As we were walking to the kitchen, I could help but laugh. We entered the kitchen to find Alexis sitting in a chair, legs pulled to his chest, rocking back and forth. He got up and started walking to me.  
"Don't hide behind me, scaredy cat," I mimicked. He hung his head.  
"Damn. Out-braved by a girl. You aren't normal, Violet. Most girls, like Mandy, would have been scared the whole time. You just sat there and laughed."  
"That's because I know it's all fake. Scary or not, it's only actors. Even in movies where they say it's real footage, it's not. I mean, why the hell would Hollywood directors have that stuff? Seriously," I said. The doorbell chimed, cutting Alexis off. The bell went off more then 10 times. One right after another.  
"I'll get it," I yelled. I opened the door that hid a cute boy. I looked longer then I should have apparently, because he cleared his throat. He was Hispanic, black square glasses, black hair, and he was about 5 foot 5.  
"Sorry, I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for Nyree," the boy said. I nodded, and motioned him to come inside. I closed the door for him.  
"NYREE! THERE BE A BOY HERE FOR CHU," I yelled.  
"Vi, what did I tell you about yelling at me in my house," Nyree said, walking to me. She froze, then jumped at the boy, embracing him in a hug. "Alejandro! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking for a house that my parents and I have to be at in five minutes."  
"That reminds me. Nyree, the whole reason why I came here was that I have guests coming over for dinner. It's in about five minutes." Alejandro looked at me.  
"What a coincidence," he said. Nyree nodded.  
"Mandy, Alexis! To the upper chamber!" Alejandro, Alexis, Mandy, and I followed Nyree to her room. Nyree went straight to her closet. "Formal or casual," Nyree called out.  
"I'd go with formal," I replied. She came out holding a pretty decent dress, and handed it to me.  
"Try it on," she commanded. She then proceeded to push me into the bathroom that was connected to her room. I looked around her purple bathroom. The toilet lid had a light purple cover on it. She had a dark purple bath rug. A curtain that went from white to black with shades of purple fading into one another in the middle of the white and black covered the top of the window. I put on the dress, and looked at myself in the purple full length mirror on the back of the door. I opened the door and walked out. Nyree, Alexis, and Mandy were gaping. I noted that Alejandra was gone. After Nyree made me spin a few times, she and Mandy started my make- up and my hair. Nyree did my make up while Mandy did my hair. After all of that, Nyree went back to her closet only to come back out with a pair of kitty heels that matched my dress. After a practice lap in the heels, she shoved me out of her house.  
"Have fun," she said. I walked my lazy butt home. I clearly noted that it was dark outside. And since my street doesn't have any street lights, I walked a bit faster then normal. I got home in three minutes. I opened my front door, surprised to see no one in the living room. Assuming that they were in the kitchen, I walked to the place where my mum and I had fun times at dinner, lunch, and breakfast. I kept my gaze down, my shy nature kicking in. I walked to the table and sat down next to my mum.  
"I'm sorry I'm late," I said quietly. "I had to run to Nyree's to get decent clothes."  
"It's alright Violet. I knew you would need clothes," my mum said.  
"Thanks, mum." some one cleared their throat.  
"Violet," my dad asked. I looked up at him.  
"Yes, dad?"  
"We have guests. This is Alejandro, him mum, and his dad."  
"Alejandro? So this is where you disappeared to," I said with a smile.  
"Yes, it is. I figured you lived here," he said with a smirk.  
"You to know each other," my dad asked  
"Yeah. Alejandra here is friends with my friend Nyree. You remember Nyree right, dad? She's that girl you don't like."  
"I remember her," he said with a bitter tone.  
"This dinner is lovely, Tammy," said Alejandro's mum, smiling. My mum smiled back.  
"Thanks, Caren." we finished our dinner, and the adults went outside on the patio, leaving Alejandro and I in the kitchen so we can get to know each other.  
"So," he began. "Why are you staring at me? Like what you see?" Alejandra smirked. I stared at him.  
"I'm not going to lie, you are cute." He smirked again. "But, why are you guys here? Please tell me you're not my arranged marriage."  
"But I am," he said. I didn't expect that answer.  
"Oh." That was all I could say. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Alejandra mimicked my movement. I picked up the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V. I brung up the DVR list. I scrolled through it until I found the show I was looking for. Doctor Who.  
"Doctor Who," asked Alejandro. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Yes, Doctor Who. It's only on British television," I said in an English accent. He laughed and watched the show with me. It was a new Doctor Who episode. The day he died. I frowned. The show got to the part where the Doctor was supposed to die. I started to cry when River rose her and to kill the Doctor. I saw Alejandra look at me and chuckle at my tears through the corner of my eye. The episode ended as the adults came back into the house, making their way to where Alejandra and I were. I still had tears in my eyes as I hit the erase button, getting rid of the Doctor Who episode that I just watched.  
"OHMIGOD! Vi? Are you hurt honey," my mum asked. "Why are you crying? Did Alejandra hurt you?"  
"I'm not hurt. He didn't touch me, so no he didn't. I'm crying because the Doctor died but then he didn't die," I responded, answering her every question without missing a beat.  
"Thank the lord," she sighed with relief. Alejandra looked at me.  
"Well, that show was… um… interesting," he said.  
"Yesh, Yesh it was," I said. His parents cleared their throats, catching our interest. I noticed they were looking more and more uncomfortable.  
"It's getting late. We should be going home. Come on son," said Alejandra's dad. Alejandro nodded and got up. I followed them to the front door. Alejandro turned to face me.  
"Tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I nodded, agreeing. I made a fist and held it out. He smiled and did the same. We fist bumped, then turned to leave. I closed the door behind them. I walked back to the loving room where my mum and dad were standing.  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he asked, a smirk on his face. I wanted so badly to slap that smirk off his face.  
"It was a horrible night! I was acting nice! I don't even like them! This night was pure agony!" with that, I stormed out of my house. I needed to go back to Nyree's house for my clothes. I was almost in front of her house when I heard something or some one behind me. When I turned around, there was no one there. I turned back to the direction of Nyree's house. After the first step, I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up the figure.  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you," I said. The man chuckled. A chill went down my spine. I don't like the sound of that laugh. Something fishy is going on here.  
"It's quite alright," he smiled at me, flashing his teeth. I fidgeted.  
"I have to go," I said. I tried to walk around him, but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but that only made his hand tighten around my wrist. I thought of something then smirked.  
"Bet you think you're clever, don't you," I said. He nodded, with confidence. My smirk grew even more. His smug face grew confused. I screamed. Loud. He covered my mouth.  
"Shut up," he hissed. I saw Nyree's front door burst open, revealing Alejandro. The man grabbed me.  
"Shit," he said. He took off running.  
"ALEJANDRO," I screamed. "HELP ME!" Alejandro started running after us. His face was determined. He was gaining fast. He was keeping up with us, no problem for him I guess.  
"DAD! IN FRONT," yelled Alejandro. I looked in front. There's only a tree. I blinked. There's Alejandro's dad. The man that had me veered to the left.  
"MUM," called Alejandro. Within half a second, his mum was in front of us. Something hit beneath me. I felt like I was falling for a few seconds. I then felt the ground beneath me. I bounced a few times. My captive was a couple feet away from me. Alejandro was on him, punching his face again and again. I was picked up again. I started to punch and kick.  
"Calm down, Violet. I'm Alejandro's mum." I nodded an ohkay. We went back to Nyree's house. Everything was happening quickly. As soon as I got in the house, I was handed my own clothes, shoved into a bathroom, changed out of my dress and into my own clothes, then shoved onto the couch downstairs. Just as I sat down, Alejandro walked in. At least I know he's ohkay. After a couple minutes, everyone calmed down. I was then handed my phone and told to call my mum. Nyree had gone to her room for something. I dialed my mum's number. She answered on the third ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Mum? It's me."  
"Ask if you can spend the night," whispered Alejandro's mum. I nodded an ohkay.  
"Vi? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Nyree's tonight?"  
"I don't know, Vi. It's a school night."  
"Please mum? Pretty please?"  
"Oh, all right. Good night Violet."  
"Night, mum. Love you. Bye." I hung up. "She said it's ohkay. I can stay."  
"Good," said Alejandro's dad. I got up.  
"Excuse me, but I must use the big girl's room." I went upstairs to the bathroom. I got there and did my business. After washing my hands, I was walking back downstairs. I stopped outside of Nyree's room when I heard whispering, then a muted thud. I burst though her door. Nyree was pinned to her wall. The guy that had attacked me earlier was pinning Nyree there. I screamed extremely loud. He turned his head so he could see who was there at the same I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit then turned to see Alejandro standing behind me. Nyree shrieked, and so I turned my head back to Nyree.  
"Move," said Alejandro, pushing me away to the side. He freed Nyree and she was pushed to my side. "Go downstairs. Both of you," he barked. Nyree and I bolted down the stairs. I paused on the last step, turned around, and headed back up.  
"Where are you going, Vi? He told us to come down here and stay," said Nyree.  
"I'm going to help him. I can't do it on his own," I insisted, going up more stairs.  
"Are you insane? You could get killed," screamed Nyree. I shrugged, and ran the rest of the way to Nyree's room. When I got back there, I noted how Alejandro was pinned to the wall. The same spot Nyree was a few minutes before. I grabbed one of Nyree's foreign rocks. She got this one in England. I think. I positioned myself into a throwing stance, then chucked the rock at the man pinning Alejandro. It hit the back of his neck. He acted like it hadn't even hit him. He just turned to face me, at least it had distracted him. Alejandro fell to the ground after the man let him go. Just as Alejandro touched the ground, the guy ran towards me. I smirked. When the guy was close enough, I kicked him in his balls. His eyes widened as he fell. I started to rapidly kick him in his face, side, and tummy. He stopped moving after a bit.  
"WHAT NOW? YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO CHU BY A GIRL," I yelled to him. The bad guy person got up and advanced towards me. When he was in front of me, I scowled and punched him between his eyes. Nothing happened, but my hand hurt like hell. He chuckled, and swung at me. Just before he hit me, my only thought was 'oh shiz'.


	3. Chapter 3

- present day -

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. Bet you wanna know what happened? Of course you do. Alright. I'll tell you what happened.

- 10 minutes ago -

Wow. Today was the best day ever! No one said any mean comments or anything! It's a friggin miracle! I walked through the door and walked into the living room.  
"Mum?" She didn't answer. "Mum? You here?"  
"In the kitchen, dear," she responded. I walked into the kitchen and froze. Mum was crying, and dad was here. I glared at him.  
"What is he doing here," I hissed.  
"Watch the way you talk to me, young lady."  
"NO," I shouted. "I HATE YOU! YOU LEFT US BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME! AND NOW YOU SHOW UP? HELL-TO-THE-NO!" Mum stared at me with shock, and dad's face became beyond angry, his face becoming red. He walked up to me and stopped just in front of me, raising his hand.  
"If you hit me, I WILL call the cops." He lowered his hand, sighed, then walked away.  
"I didn't came here for this pathetic argument. Violet, you mother and I have something to tell you." I lifted my eyebrow in confusion. My mum looked up at me. Fresh tears in her eyes, along with an apology. Whatever the news is, I can tell that I'm not going to like it.  
"Vi, you're having an arranged marriage. I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to get you out of it, but I couldn't. I don't want this for y-" She stopped in mid-sentence. I looked at the mirror on the fridge, and instantly knew why. My eyes were dark, almost like violet. I should probably explain. My eyes turn violet when I get mad. "Violet," my mum asked. "You ohkay, Vi?"  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME MUM? HOW COULD YOU," I shouted. I stormed off to my room, slamming my door. Annnnd, that's where we left off. I officially hate my life. My cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to find that my best friend, Nyree, was calling.  
"I hate my life hotline, Violet speaking. May I help you?"  
"Vi, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just the usual. You know, come home, find dad that abandoned me and my mum, then find out that I'm having an arranged marriage. Can't wait, by the way. Note. Sarcasm," I said, finishing my rant.  
"Oh no. You're only 16!" that wasn't Nyree. I rose my eyebrows in confusion.  
"Sorry Vi. I have a few friends over."  
"OHMIGOSH! You have other friends," I asked in a fake shocked voice.  
"Yes, silly, she does." Ohkay, that wasn't Nyree or the other person that had talked to me before. The one before was a girl. This was a guy's voice.  
"Alexis, shut up or I'll slap you," said Nyree. I laughed.  
"Alexis? Wasn't that the new kid from like three weeks ago?"  
"Yes, Vi, he is. Why don't you come over so we can hang out and you can get more friends other then me," laughed Nyree.  
"Sure, be over in less then 10." I hung up my phone, put it in my pocket, then ran downstairs. I snuck past my mum and dad, who were fighting just like old times. Just as I opened up the front door, my dad appeared behind me. I could feel him standing there.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"A friend's house."  
"No, you're not. We are having guests for dinner soon." I stared at him. No. I glared.  
"Watch me," I said curtly. I turned, opened the door, and ran the five minute distance to Nyree's house. I arrived after about two minutes. I rung the doorbell, and walked right on in. it's what we do to let the other know that we have arrived. I walked into Nyree's living room.  
"I has arrived. You may party now," I said smiling. Nyree chuckled while I got wired looks from her friends. I looked at the girl that I assume talked to me over the phone. She was short-ish, blonde hair, and fairly pretty. Nyree noticed me staring at her, and introduced us.  
"Vi, this is Mandy. Mandy, this is Violet." A look of familiarly flashed through her eyes.  
"Emo girl, right?"  
"I'M NOT EMO! I FELL DOWN ON A SIDEWALK, DAMNIT," I yelled. She looked down.  
"Oh." I looked at the guy, Alexis.  
"Alexis, Violet. Vi, Alexis," said Nyree, sounding unsure. Alexis nodded a hello at me, one that I returned. He was cute. He had a Mexican-ish look, his hair was styled so it pointed in every direction. Nyree grinned.  
"Let's watch a movie," Nyree suggested.  
"I wanna choose the movie," said Alexis.  
"Sure," I said. "Knock yourself out." He ran over to the movie case, and selected a movie. He hid it behind his back as he walked over to Nyree, Mandy, and I. he stopped a few feet from us, and brung the movie to our view.  
"Barbie," I asked. "No, no dear. Put that back. I'll pick." I grinned evilly. I walked up to the movie case with Alexis. He put the Barbie movie back, then went to the others, who were sitting on the couch. I scanned the shelf of movies, picking out the scariest movie that Nyree owned, which was the movie Insidious. I walked to the T.V., put it on the right station, and put in the movie. The movie started to play.  
"Oh, lordy. A scary movie? If you get scared, don't try to hide behind me," said Alexis. I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.  
"Ohkay, children. Enough," scolded Nyree. I stuck my tongue out at her. Eventually, we all settled down and watched the movie. And at the end, Alexis was the only one who got scared throughout the whole movie. When, at the end, the ghost lady made an appearance, Alexis shot out of the spot he was in on the couch, and ran to the kitchen. Screaming. The rest of us got up to follow when the credits started. As we were walking to the kitchen, I could help but laugh. We entered the kitchen to find Alexis sitting in a chair, legs pulled to his chest, rocking back and forth. He got up and started walking to me.  
"Don't hide behind me, scaredy cat," I mimicked. He hung his head.  
"Damn. Out-braved by a girl. You aren't normal, Violet. Most girls, like Mandy, would have been scared the whole time. You just sat there and laughed."  
"That's because I know it's all fake. Scary or not, it's only actors. Even in movies where they say it's real footage, it's not. I mean, why the hell would Hollywood directors have that stuff? Seriously," I said. The doorbell chimed, cutting Alexis off. The bell went off more then 10 times. One right after another.  
"I'll get it," I yelled. I opened the door that hid a cute boy. I looked longer then I should have apparently, because he cleared his throat. He was Hispanic, black square glasses, black hair, and he was about 5 foot 5.  
"Sorry, I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for Nyree," the boy said. I nodded, and motioned him to come inside. I closed the door for him.  
"NYREE! THERE BE A BOY HERE FOR CHU," I yelled.  
"Vi, what did I tell you about yelling at me in my house," Nyree said, walking to me. She froze, then jumped at the boy, embracing him in a hug. "Alejandro! What are you doing here?"  
"I'm looking for a house that my parents and I have to be at in five minutes."  
"That reminds me. Nyree, the whole reason why I came here was that I have guests coming over for dinner. It's in about five minutes." Alejandro looked at me.  
"What a coincidence," he said. Nyree nodded.  
"Mandy, Alexis! To the upper chamber!" Alejandro, Alexis, Mandy, and I followed Nyree to her room. Nyree went straight to her closet. "Formal or casual," Nyree called out.  
"I'd go with formal," I replied. She came out holding a pretty decent dress, and handed it to me.  
"Try it on," she commanded. She then proceeded to push me into the bathroom that was connected to her room. I looked around her purple bathroom. The toilet lid had a light purple cover on it. She had a dark purple bath rug. A curtain that went from white to black with shades of purple fading into one another in the middle of the white and black covered the top of the window. I put on the dress, and looked at myself in the purple full length mirror on the back of the door. I opened the door and walked out. Nyree, Alexis, and Mandy were gaping. I noted that Alejandra was gone. After Nyree made me spin a few times, she and Mandy started my make- up and my hair. Nyree did my make up while Mandy did my hair. After all of that, Nyree went back to her closet only to come back out with a pair of kitty heels that matched my dress. After a practice lap in the heels, she shoved me out of her house.  
"Have fun," she said. I walked my lazy butt home. I clearly noted that it was dark outside. And since my street doesn't have any street lights, I walked a bit faster then normal. I got home in three minutes. I opened my front door, surprised to see no one in the living room. Assuming that they were in the kitchen, I walked to the place where my mum and I had fun times at dinner, lunch, and breakfast. I kept my gaze down, my shy nature kicking in. I walked to the table and sat down next to my mum.  
"I'm sorry I'm late," I said quietly. "I had to run to Nyree's to get decent clothes."  
"It's alright Violet. I knew you would need clothes," my mum said.  
"Thanks, mum." some one cleared their throat.  
"Violet," my dad asked. I looked up at him.  
"Yes, dad?"  
"We have guests. This is Alejandro, him mum, and his dad."  
"Alejandro? So this is where you disappeared to," I said with a smile.  
"Yes, it is. I figured you lived here," he said with a smirk.  
"You to know each other," my dad asked  
"Yeah. Alejandra here is friends with my friend Nyree. You remember Nyree right, dad? She's that girl you don't like."  
"I remember her," he said with a bitter tone.  
"This dinner is lovely, Tammy," said Alejandro's mum, smiling. My mum smiled back.  
"Thanks, Caren." we finished our dinner, and the adults went outside on the patio, leaving Alejandro and I in the kitchen so we can get to know each other.  
"So," he began. "Why are you staring at me? Like what you see?" Alejandra smirked. I stared at him.  
"I'm not going to lie, you are cute." He smirked again. "But, why are you guys here? Please tell me you're not my arranged marriage."  
"But I am," he said. I didn't expect that answer.  
"Oh." That was all I could say. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Alejandra mimicked my movement. I picked up the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V. I brung up the DVR list. I scrolled through it until I found the show I was looking for. Doctor Who.  
"Doctor Who," asked Alejandro. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Yes, Doctor Who. It's only on British television," I said in an English accent. He laughed and watched the show with me. It was a new Doctor Who episode. The day he died. I frowned. The show got to the part where the Doctor was supposed to die. I started to cry when River rose her and to kill the Doctor. I saw Alejandra look at me and chuckle at my tears through the corner of my eye. The episode ended as the adults came back into the house, making their way to where Alejandra and I were. I still had tears in my eyes as I hit the erase button, getting rid of the Doctor Who episode that I just watched.  
"OHMIGOD! Vi? Are you hurt honey," my mum asked. "Why are you crying? Did Alejandra hurt you?"  
"I'm not hurt. He didn't touch me, so no he didn't. I'm crying because the Doctor died but then he didn't die," I responded, answering her every question without missing a beat.  
"Thank the lord," she sighed with relief. Alejandra looked at me.  
"Well, that show was… um… interesting," he said.  
"Yesh, Yesh it was," I said. His parents cleared their throats, catching our interest. I noticed they were looking more and more uncomfortable.  
"It's getting late. We should be going home. Come on son," said Alejandra's dad. Alejandro nodded and got up. I followed them to the front door. Alejandro turned to face me.  
"Tonight wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I nodded, agreeing. I made a fist and held it out. He smiled and did the same. We fist bumped, then turned to leave. I closed the door behind them. I walked back to the loving room where my mum and dad were standing.  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he asked, a smirk on his face. I wanted so badly to slap that smirk off his face.  
"It was a horrible night! I was acting nice! I don't even like them! This night was pure agony!" with that, I stormed out of my house. I needed to go back to Nyree's house for my clothes. I was almost in front of her house when I heard something or some one behind me. When I turned around, there was no one there. I turned back to the direction of Nyree's house. After the first step, I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up the figure.  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bump into you," I said. The man chuckled. A chill went down my spine. I don't like the sound of that laugh. Something fishy is going on here.  
"It's quite alright," he smiled at me, flashing his teeth. I fidgeted.  
"I have to go," I said. I tried to walk around him, but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but that only made his hand tighten around my wrist. I thought of something then smirked.  
"Bet you think you're clever, don't you," I said. He nodded, with confidence. My smirk grew even more. His smug face grew confused. I screamed. Loud. He covered my mouth.  
"Shut up," he hissed. I saw Nyree's front door burst open, revealing Alejandro. The man grabbed me.  
"Shit," he said. He took off running.  
"ALEJANDRO," I screamed. "HELP ME!" Alejandro started running after us. His face was determined. He was gaining fast. He was keeping up with us, no problem for him I guess.  
"DAD! IN FRONT," yelled Alejandro. I looked in front. There's only a tree. I blinked. There's Alejandro's dad. The man that had me veered to the left.  
"MUM," called Alejandro. Within half a second, his mum was in front of us. Something hit beneath me. I felt like I was falling for a few seconds. I then felt the ground beneath me. I bounced a few times. My captive was a couple feet away from me. Alejandro was on him, punching his face again and again. I was picked up again. I started to punch and kick.  
"Calm down, Violet. I'm Alejandro's mum." I nodded an ohkay. We went back to Nyree's house. Everything was happening quickly. As soon as I got in the house, I was handed my own clothes, shoved into a bathroom, changed out of my dress and into my own clothes, then shoved onto the couch downstairs. Just as I sat down, Alejandro walked in. At least I know he's ohkay. After a couple minutes, everyone calmed down. I was then handed my phone and told to call my mum. Nyree had gone to her room for something. I dialed my mum's number. She answered on the third ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Mum? It's me."  
"Ask if you can spend the night," whispered Alejandro's mum. I nodded an ohkay.  
"Vi? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Nyree's tonight?"  
"I don't know, Vi. It's a school night."  
"Please mum? Pretty please?"  
"Oh, all right. Good night Violet."  
"Night, mum. Love you. Bye." I hung up. "She said it's ohkay. I can stay."  
"Good," said Alejandro's dad. I got up.  
"Excuse me, but I must use the big girl's room." I went upstairs to the bathroom. I got there and did my business. After washing my hands, I was walking back downstairs. I stopped outside of Nyree's room when I heard whispering, then a muted thud. I burst though her door. Nyree was pinned to her wall. The guy that had attacked me earlier was pinning Nyree there. I screamed extremely loud. He turned his head so he could see who was there at the same I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a bit then turned to see Alejandro standing behind me. Nyree shrieked, and so I turned my head back to Nyree.  
"Move," said Alejandro, pushing me away to the side. He freed Nyree and she was pushed to my side. "Go downstairs. Both of you," he barked. Nyree and I bolted down the stairs. I paused on the last step, turned around, and headed back up.  
"Where are you going, Vi? He told us to come down here and stay," said Nyree.  
"I'm going to help him. I can't do it on his own," I insisted, going up more stairs.  
"Are you insane? You could get killed," screamed Nyree. I shrugged, and ran the rest of the way to Nyree's room. When I got back there, I noted how Alejandro was pinned to the wall. The same spot Nyree was a few minutes before. I grabbed one of Nyree's foreign rocks. She got this one in England. I think. I positioned myself into a throwing stance, then chucked the rock at the man pinning Alejandro. It hit the back of his neck. He acted like it hadn't even hit him. He just turned to face me, at least it had distracted him. Alejandro fell to the ground after the man let him go. Just as Alejandro touched the ground, the guy ran towards me. I smirked. When the guy was close enough, I kicked him in his balls. His eyes widened as he fell. I started to rapidly kick him in his face, side, and tummy. He stopped moving after a bit.  
"WHAT NOW? YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO CHU BY A GIRL," I yelled to him. The bad guy person got up and advanced towards me. When he was in front of me, I scowled and punched him between his eyes. Nothing happened, but my hand hurt like hell. He chuckled, and swung at me. Just before he hit me, my only thought was 'oh shiz'.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh. Have you seen t hat new kid? He's sooo hot."  
"Yeah! I asked him out. But that jerk rejected me!" I rolled my eyes as I listened to the cheerleaders  
"God they're annoying. My head kills," said Nyree, walking up to me.  
"Well, I'm not surprised. You fell down your stairs, you klutz," I said, the lie slipping out of my mouth a little to easily. I felt bad lying to Nyree. But Charlotte said it was necessary. Insert giant ass sigh here.  
"So.. Vi. Then is your wedding with Alejandro," asked Nyree.  
"He's not my real marriage. It's with that new kid, Anthony."  
"Ew. Really? He's too cocky. I mean seriously? Look," Nyree said, pointing. "He's hitting on that girl."  
"Nyree… look at his face. It looks mad. Don't ya think?" He looked over at us for a split second, then looked back at the girl. I recognized the girl as one of Lilly's friends. He talked to her for a few seconds more, then walked over to us.  
"What was all that about," I asked.  
"She was being a bitch," he replied. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.  
"She's part of Lilly's little clique. They're all bitches."  
"Anthony," said Nyree.  
"Nyree," replied Anthony. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better," she replied.  
"Sooo… we need to get to class. Bye, Anthony," I said. "Come one Nyree." We got to class and we sat down. A few minutes later more kids piled into the classroom. The bell rung after five minutes, and the teacher started class. About ten minutes later, Anthony walked into class, handed the teacher a pass, then sat down.  
"Class, we have a new student. Why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself? Say two truths and one lie. The class will guess which one is the lie." Anthony got up to the front of the classroom, sighed, and began.  
"Hi, I'm Anthony. Here we go. I'm having an arranged marriage, I have no friends, and I have a little sister named Charlotte."  
"Alright, class. Which is the lie," asked the class. "Anthony, pick people to guess." he nodded. Five people rose their hands. Anthony picked a girl named Anna.  
"You're having an arranged marriage. That's the lie." Anthony shook his head no. The class was shocked. I rose my hand, and Anthony picked me.  
"You have no friends is the lie." The whole class turned to look at me, shocked looks on their faces. It's most likely because I have never spoken in class before.  
"That's right," said Anthony. Anna glared at me.  
"How'd you know that, Violet," Anna asked. I sighed.  
"Well," I said. "When you said the arranged marriage was a lie, he said that you were wrong. Therefore, it made the arranged marriage true. Add that to the fact that I met his sister. And on top of that, my family has been friends with his for a while. Therefore, he's a friend of mine. Also Nyree is friends with him too, since we all hung out last night. So he has friends. Right Anthony?"  
"Like he's ever be friends with you and Nyree. You're both stupid and ugly. Not to mention you aren't cool enough. You're WAAAAAAY outta his league."  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to my friends that way."  
"Enough," yelled the teacher. "Violet, Anna. Principle's office. NOW!"  
"What? But I didn't do anything," I protested.  
"Just go." I stood up and started to leave. Just as I got to the door, I turned around.  
"This is exactly why I don't talk in class." I stormed out of the room. Anna caught up with me in. When we were about halfway to the principle's office, Anna shoved me. I hit a locker quite hard.  
"What the hell? What was that for," I asked.  
"Because you're you. No one likes you. Everyone wishes you were dead. Then a hot new guy walks into school, and you get him? You don't deserve him. You don't deserve life, emo bitch," Anna said. She pushed me again. This time, I fell to the ground. She got on top of me and slapped me. She kept hitting and hitting, but I did nothing. I looked to the side to notice a teacher coming towards us.  
"What is going on out here," she demanded. Anna was pulled off of me by the teacher. The teacher sent Anna to the principle while I was escorted to the nurse. After I was cleared, I was sent to the principle.  
"What happened in the classroom with Anna," the principle asked.  
"Well, we have a new kid, and the teacher made him introduce himself. She made him do the two truths and one lie thing. Well Anna guessed first, and I guessed after. Her guess was wrong, but mine was right," I said.  
"And what happened after that," asked the principle.  
"She called me and my friend Nyree ugly and stupid. So Anthony stuck up for us. The teacher didn't want to deal with it so she sent us here."  
"I see. Now a teacher brought her in here while you at the nurse. Why was that?"  
"She attacked me."  
"What do you mean by attacked?"  
"She shoved me into a locker then verbally assaulted me. After that she pushed me onto the floor and started to slap me over and over again. The teacher got her off of me." She typed a few things on her computer then dismissed me. I was off the hook. By the time I had gotten to my locker, it was ten minutes into my next class. I walked in and took my seat.  
"Violet, care to explain why you're late," asked my teacher.  
"I was in the principle's office. She didn't give me a pass."  
"Then go get one."  
"Yes, sir" I got up and left.

_

Hii peoplesss  
Sowwiee boutt the suckyy endinggg  
I couldn't think of howw to end itt  
Oh well  
lovee youu all  
Thankss forr readingg


End file.
